1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved bowling ramp especially designed for acceleration and precise directional control of a conventional bowling ball by handicapped, disabled, weak and infirm persons of all ages. The bowling ramp is designed to be light in weight, small in size and portable to be carried easily from place to place even by people of limited strength and coordination. The bowling ramp in accordance with the present invention permits a wide range of persons otherwise unable to enjoy the sport of bowling to enjoy the game in a full and interesting manner.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A number of patents have been developed for apparatus useful in permitting young or infirm persons to enjoy the sport of bowling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,967 discloses sports apparatus useful to permit people to engage in the sport of bowling while confined to wheelchairs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,401 discloses a gravity bowling ball projector for use by wheelchair patients. U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,601 discloses a bowling device wherein a bowler can line up a track to discharge a bowling ball in a selected direction down a bowling alley. U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,183 discloses a gravity bowling ball projector especially designed for use by elderly or otherwise handicapped persons for controlling the path of the bowling ball as it is discharged down the bowling alley. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,322 discloses a ramp structure for use by a bowler sitting in a chair and discharging the bowling balls down the structure towards the bowling alley. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,710 discloses a bowling ramp attachment for wheelchairs which is also useful for persons in a standing position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,045 discloses a bowling ramp for use by wheelchair patients and also useful for other purposes.